OxyMoron
by LanceLeaf
Summary: She doesn't want to get a hot boyfriend, at least not here, she just wants to know how to run fast enough to escape ninjas. How oxymoronic. Fast food doesn't help all that much.


Hello, first fic with an almost complete plot, so please be nice

Hello, first fic with an almost complete plot, so please be nice! If you really don't like it don't say anything like "U Suck Loser" Helpful critique is fine however!

I saw all those other fics out there and decided to write one. There's no pairings between my character and the ones from Naruto…I can't even decide on which original characters to pair up…soooo…there's currently no pairings planned for this. (Set before time skip.)

Warning: If you don't like world crossovers than I suggest you not read beyond this line.

* * *

ROCK LEE P.O.V. (because I don't see him in a lot of fics like this.)

230…231…232…234…235…236…237…238…

"Ooof!" No matter how many times I land on the ground, it doesn't cease to become softer. I wonder why? If I've landed on the ground so many times, shouldn't I have gotten use to it? "I will train even harder! If I can't do 500 sit-ups in 10 minutes I'll run laps around Konoha until the sun sets!" I begin my sit-ups when I see a shadow move in the edge of the forest to my left.

I pretend not to notice as I continue my sit-ups. As the shadow moved a second time I jumped up and crouched into my stance. As Gai-sensei taught me.

"Who are you?"

A girl stumbled out from behind a tree and walked towards me. She appears to have struck her head as blood was running down the right side of her face.

"Is this Konoha?" she asked with awe in her voice.

Sensing no threat to myself I relaxed my stance and pondered why she sound so amazed.

"Are you from around here, do you require my assistance?"

She looked to be in great confusion as she though about something for a while.

"Yes…em…I kind of got lost, would you mind leading me to the Hokage?"

"What business that lead you to wonder in the forest at this time of year?" If she's an enemy I'll have to deal with her, but she seems truly lost.

"I don't know…I was attempting to climb a tree when I fell and hit my head, the next thing I know I'm near the edge of this forest. Can you help me?"

"I will go with you to see the Hokage. My name is Lee what's yours?" I smiled at her and strike a pose.

"My name is…er…" she looked around, seemed at lost on what her name is, "Photocopier?" Photocopier? What a strange name, photocopier smiled and waved as she walked over to me.

In a few moments we're both in front of the Hokage's office. "Well, guess I'll be leaving you now, don't worry! Youth always prevails!" I jogged away to continue to my training as…Photocopier knocked on the door.

PHOTOCOPIER P.O.V.

Well, isn't this amusing…would be amusing if I was somehow a ninja and is not in danger of being killed any second…why didn't I get amazing powers like those other characters in fanfics?

The door slowly opened in front of me, revealing the Hokage.

Gulp,I hope he doesn't see through my lies_…_

"Hi, I'm…Photocopier." Damn…should've chose a better name, who the hell calls themselves Photocopier? "I was…climbing a tree when I fell and hit my head, now I'm here and I don't know what to do next" I can see his eyes flick over to the side of my head.

"Is there something on the side of my head?" I reached up the right and my fingers touch something liquid. "Shit." Real blood. At least now my lie won't seem so pathetic.

"Photocopier, if you injured yourself this is not the place to go, you should go see the medic nins."

"Em…I kind of know that, I'm really confused because I'm not from this village and I don't know how it got this way or what I'm going to do." Actually I do have some ideas on what I might do. One is find out how my parents are dealing with the fact that their daughter is out of her head. I also want to change some events if what happened on TV is real…kind of dangerous, but hey! Main Characters never die right?

Hokage frowned and motioned me to go inside to his office. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with this kind of thing. Even though I read the occasional crossover fic, none of the ones I read told me how to deal with the fact that I still have parents…Most fangirls ignored this part or took the liberty to have their parents killed when they were young. Or have the parents be abusive.

The inside of his office is spacious and have a nice homey feeling, kind of like when you go visit your grandpa who loves to read dictionaries for fun. He went over to a mat and sat down with a sigh. I see a crystal ball on a small coffee table, I wonder if I can see my parents with it.

"Do you remember anything from before you were climbing the tree?" he asked kindly.

"Not really, I can remember some weird stuff, but none of it is very useful," even if I do remember anything I'm not going to tell him, I plan to lie my way through this until I can stop staring at everything.

"I see, we'll have to set you up with a medic nin." Crap.

"No! That's ok! I just need to find somewhere to stay until I can live by myself again." He gave me this look that said how am I living by myself in the first place. He probably thinks I have dead parents and my mind is traumatized by past events, and that's why I refuse to remember anything. Willful amnesia is such a convenient thing when you can't think of anything else.

"I see," the Hokage stood up and walked over to one of the shelves full of books, "we will have to find you a jounin guardian until I figure out what to do with you." I can't be sure if this is a good thing. He took a brown book out from the middle shelve and opened it to the first page.

"Hatake Kakashi," my body disobeyed my mind's command not to make a chocking noise. Hokage smiled knowingly and skipped that page.

"Kurenai Yuuhi," I think I shivered just a little bit, bit he saw it anyways. He raised his eyebrow at me and I weakly smiled back.

"If it's ok with you can I stay with someone around my own age? I'm fifteen by the way." I can tell Hokage's laughing at me on the inside. If I were him I would be laughing too.

A girl by the name of Photocopier fell off a tree and lost consciousness. A while later she awake to find herself in a new village without her memories and lacking any Ninja skills. Her parents are presumed dead and she need a place to stay while getting her life back on track.

Sounds a little cliché don't you think. Except for the name part, he must think my parents were drunk when they named me. With my real name you'd think they were too.

"Alright." He put the brown book back on the shelve and took out another one exactly like it, flipping it to the middle he started to read.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I tilt my head to one side feigning confusion. "The village knucklehead who strives for attention." He smiled and shook his head no for me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He shivered a little this time and skipped the page. I just stood by pretending with great effort how un-knowledged I am.

And thus it goes on for a while. Shino was not an option, I don't kill bugs…I just can't usually see where all the bugs are. I'm more of a cat person so Kiba can't be blamed. Shikamaru will probably forget to feed me and Choji will over feed me, I wonder why things seem so much easier on TV.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hokage nodded in understanding and pushed the book towards me.

I picked up the book and stared at each page for a few seconds faking interest for a few moments.

"She sounds nice to live with." Compared to the other choices, Hinata is the Magic eraser of cleaning. There might be some issues with the other people she lives with though…

"What about her parents?" innocent face.

"They will be fine." Is it just me or did I just saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Um… What about the things that I usually need?" I can't exactly walk around in the same pair of jeans and T-shirt for more than two weeks at the most.

"I will have to see into the matter a later date. For now, simple garment from the Hyuugas will be provided for you." There's a definite glint of evilness in his eyes.

"How nice!" Oh, joy. I don't know how to wear traditional clothes. "Tell Hinata thanks for me when you meet her family!" I can't wait to see how long I last before I spill the beans.

I do hope my parents are ok, I'm more worried for them than for me actually, if you want me to confess my deep dark secret. I _think_ I'm safe here, my parents don't know that though. For all they know, I could be kidnapped and dead. I rememebr a time when I went to teh library without telling them, and my Dad almost had a heart attack. Good times.

Anyways, I can't worry about them right now, I need to bluff my way through until one of those sue moments happen to me or something.

* * *

TaDa! How do you like this! I love helpful or nice reviews!

Please waste less than a minute of your life to type a few nice words!

V Click the purple blue button please! Even one word of encouragement is nice!


End file.
